The Spider Escapes On The Fox
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto fought and lost to Sasuke, now he needs to go on a 3 year training trip in order to become stronger, never knowing that during the clash a certain organic ooze appeared, becoming apart of Naruto, though at the moment, it's too weak to do anything, needing time to heal, the ooze will become a better hero, no, Venom will be a better hero. Up For Adoption.


**I've always been a bit of a Venom Fan, not over the top, but just the style of Venom, especially 90s version of Venom, which is why I thought of this idea.**

 **The Spider Escapes On The Fox**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Valley Of The End**

It was an epic battle for the two 13 year old Gennins, Naruto Uzumaki using one tails worth of the fox's chakra and Sasuke Uchiha using the dreaded Curse-Seal from Orochimaru, one shrouded in a red cloak, the other having monster hand-wings and grey skin, both getting ready to finally finish what they started.

Young Naruto charging and holding in his hand a purple Rasengan, while young Sasuke was charging and holding a black Chidori in his hand, once the jutsus were finished, both boys charged at each other, one using Kyuubi-chakra to jump, the other using his horrid hand-wings to fly, both meeting in the centre of the waterfall, with a cry.

" **CHIDORI!** "

" **RASENGAN!** "

Both justsus connected with each other, causing the two boys to disappear inside a purple almost black sphere, slowly, the sphere became an ominous black, until a bright light in the middle of it appeared, until it vanished altogether, leaving both boys on a rocky outcrop, the young blond known as Naruto was unconscious, while the black haired boy known as Sasuke, who returned to normal, was exhausted, but still awake, starring down at his knocked out teammate.

Suddenly Sasuke started coughing up blood, " _I used the cursed-mark for to long, I best get to Orochimaru before anyone gets me,_ " the boy thought to himself, all the while looking at his friend, his headband having fallen off next to Naruto, showing Sasuke the scratch-mark that he said Naruto wouldn't make.

Standing back up, Sasuke slowly starts making his way towards Orochimaru, leaving Naruto knocked out, "S _ince I'm not gonna be like Itachi and kill you, Naruto, you better get stronger so I can prove which of us is better,_ " With that in Sasuke's mind, the boy makes his way to Orochimaru.

Though what nether boys knew was that another being appeared during the clash, at the moment when the sphere vanished and both boys were out of the water, a black ooze-like substance came out of the centre of where the sphere was, dropping into the water, slowly it started slithering towards the outcrop, right where the 2 boys were, the ooze felt weak, having been "travelling" inside a void for who knows how long with no host, seeing as the last one died sometime ago.

As the living-liquid slowly makes it's way towards the boys, it saw the dark haired one stand back up, quickly hiding so as not to be discovered, it waits while the boy slowly leaves, seeing it's chance, it slowly moves, not making a sound towards the one laying down, figuring the blond would be easier to bond with than the other one, since the blond was knocked out.

It slowly covers Naruto, during which it started raining, the ooze becomes one with the boy, but then disappears inside him, leaving him in his ruined clothes for the time being, since it senses someone coming, the rain really getting heavy.

The Jounnin sensei of team 7, Kakashi Hataka, had just arrived, along with his dog summons Pakun, but it was too late, Sasuke was gone and Naruto was knocked out, "I was too late again." States the silver-haired man, the dog began sniffing around, "I'm sorry Kakashi, but I can't find Sasuke's sent anywhere because the rain has washed it away, you best get Naruto back to the village before anything else."

With that in mind, Kakashi picks Naruto up and carries him back to Konoha, his dog Pakun vanishing in a poof of smoke.

But what no-one knows that inside Naruto was probably some to maybe worry about, though will it be for good or bad.

 **Konoha Hospital**

It's been a few days since Naruto was placed in the Hospital, at the moment he was heavily bandaged, minus his hair, eyes and mouth, he had a few visits from his friends, they shared a laughed about how he looks at the moment, just to lighten the atmosphere, after they finished, Naruto then got a visit from his other Teammate, Sakura Haruno, with the pinkette crying about how weak she was, how if she was stronger she could've helped, along with how injured Naruto was because of her promise, but Naruto helped her cheer up, saying how next time they'll both try and capture Sasuke and bring him back.

After all that, Naruto was just laying in his bed, thinking to himself, Sasuke's headband on his lap, that is until an explosion-like sound out his window made him startled, "What's happening!?"

Looking out side, Naruto saw a giant toad, with a certain perv sitting on top of it, "P-Pervy-Sage!?" Exclaims Naruto in confusion.

The Toad-Sage, Jiraiya, looks at the mummified Naruto with a kind-hearten smile, "Hey there, as usual your wounds seem to be healing quickly, "

Making Naruto realise that the perv was right, but then things became a bit monotone, Jiraiya, having a serious expression, says to Naruto, "Seems that Sasuke was a hopeless case," Causing Naruto to become downtrodden.

Before anything else, Jiraiya made Naruto sit back in his hospital bed, though once that was done, Jiraiya perched himself on the windowsill.

With a surprised look Naruto asks, "Training?" Wondering what Jiraiya had in mind, though it was difficult since the man wasn't looking at him.

Jiraiya nods his head, "That's right, you are now officially my apprentice, within 3 years, I'll make you a full fledged ninja."

Making Naruto get slightly excited, "That means I can go after Sasuke again!"

Hearing this, Jiraiya turns towards Naruto, a serious expression on his face, "But listen, forget about Sasuke, he's gone," Jiraiya could see Naruto trying not to accept such a thing, looking back to the village, Jiraiya continued, "Sasuke went to Orochimaru of his own free will, no matter what you do, he will not change."

Naruto's hands tighten into fists, trying to deny it, "But Sasuke is-", "Trust me, you should just forget about bring him back," Jiraiya interrupts Naruto.

But then finishes with, "It's a tragic path of self-righteous fools," That caused Naruto to shout out, "HE MAYBE NOTHING TO YOU PERVY-SAGE, BUT, SASUKE IS MY FRIEND!"

Here Jiraiya looks at Naruto, a serious look in his eye, "Can you honestly call him a friend, just look at what he's done to you!"

Here Naruto looks down, Jiraiya then start lecturing Naruto about the right judgements, along with how only a fool would would pursue such a thing.

Naruto looks down again, "You may be right Pervy-Sage, that Sasuke is a lost cause and that it's only a fools judgement, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'LL GIVE UP!" That caught Jiraiya off guard, thinking he was getting through to the boy.

Naruto continues, "If it is a fools judgement, then I'll become smarter than a genius, I'll become stronger than a genius, I'll overcome all obstacles, pushing myself to the limit, you might think I'm being a fool to try and get Sasuke back, but in reality, I'll make some amazing jutsus to not only become the greatest hokage ever but to bring him back, believe it!"

Here Jiraiya was surprised, " _He's not giving up on Sasuke, but instead he's using Sasuke as a rival to overcome this fight, he's much stronger than I was,_ " Thought the Toad-Sage to himself, his hands shaking at his own failure at giving up on Orochimaru, "If you tried this on your own, the only jutsu you'll come up with is some terribly smutty thing, no doubt," Here Naruto become slightly upset, "But, this is so colossally foolish that it might even work, we have a lot of work to do when you get out, so be ready, you incredible fool you, alright then."

Naruto, now becoming serious, saluted the dirty old man, "Okay, PEVY-SAGE!" Causing the man to stumble, "WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU LITTLE TWERP!" Shaking his fist in anger.

With Naruto giving a cheeky smile, "NO WAY, PERVY-SAGE, NOT UNTIL YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT!" Growling at that, the both smiled at each other, then began to laugh, the serious part was over, now all that's left are the couple of goofs.

With a certain symbiote listening in, finding it's host to be even better than it's last, though still being weak, the symbiote couldn't yet reach it's new host, seeing as Naruto hasn't been using "we" yet, but soon, soon Naruto will know, the symbiote just needs to visit a certain fox to talk things out.

 **The End.**

 **I noticed how most Naruto/Symbiote type stories have Naruto ether finding Venom or Venom falling from the sky and finding Naruto, at some point, so, why not the 90s venom appearing just after the first Naruto/Sasuke Battle at the Valley of the End.**

 **Though during the 3 year training trip, Naruto discovers Venom being bonded to him, the only reason he found out after the hospital and during his trip was because Venom was weak at the time and because of Kyuubi, also because venom doesn't want to be experimented on at some point.**

 **As for the pairing(s) it's open for whoever adopts the idea, though I think when Naruto returns, a few girls would blush at Naruto's Eddie Brock type body, along with the skin-tight outfit of the symbiote.**

 **Anyway, if anyone is interested in adopting please inform me.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Spider-man.**


End file.
